Librum
Librum is the commander of the 10th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun. He also acts as the organization's record keeper using his Archive. Due to his signature skill, and position within the Legion, Librum earned himself the epithet "Librarian". Appearance Librum has orange hair spiked into a fauxhawk. He also has a black headband with an eye-hole that is slanted so it only goes over his left eye. He is lean and muscular. On his broad chin he has an X-shaped scar, and on his chest and upper body he also has another large X. He wears armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both the gloves and the boots are also secured by the armor, which is rounded for the gloves and a sharp maple leaf pattern for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt. A belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures his pants. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur lining around the neck. Personality Librum is methodical, and very precise in his work. He's a by the books kind of person, and always follows regulation when out on missions. He lacks overconfidence, always going all out against his opponents. His personality is almost robotic, acting with no emotions or remorse. He is considered the most level-headed member of the Legion Under the Black Sun. He even talked down the rambunctious Adze, who is ranked higher than him (although it was by only one spot). He still acts on the idea that knowledge is power, however, meaning he believes he has more knowledge than most other individuals, even other members of the Legion. He doesn't view this as a form of overconfidence, however, instead believing it's a complete one hundred percent accurate, fact. History Like all other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Librum was created using one Proserpina's sculptures, and brought to life using Jupiter's Personification Magic. It is currently unknown which Mage Librum received his Magic Container from. Magic and Abilities Telekinesis: Librum generally uses Telekinesis whenever he has to fight his opponents directly. He can easily levitate objects and throw them around with this ability, or simply force his hand outwards to send them flying backwards. Passive uses of this magic, such as levitating one of Librum's various books, can be done without hand gestures, but more aggressive uses of this ability require hand gestures. The heavier the enemy, the more focus and power Librum needs to use in order to move them. Someone with strong enough magical energy can resist the effects of Librum's Telekinesis, but not fully negate it. Despite this drawback, Librum can still wield his Telekinesis at a highly advanced level, allowing him to sharpen pieces of paper into blades that can pierce skin, and being capable of temporarily holding up a building. Minion Creation: Librum is capable of creating minions to fight for him. Each one appears a mechanical, with enhanced strength to a level similar to a Legionnaire of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Each comes equipped with a pair of mechanical wings, a sword, and a bow that shoots Light Magic-based arrows. Librum can create up to 200 minions at once, overwhelming his opposition with numbers as opposed to raw strength. Barrier Magic: Librum is capable of erecting large, invisible barriers to defend against attacks. These barriers often reflect attacks back at his opponents without them realizing the problem, or they can merely diffuse the kinetic energy over the surface area, greatly diminishing the impact of physical and magical attacks. Generally the barriers are rectangular in shape, but can be formed into whatever shape he wishes. He can even form barriers around his body to protect against attacks directed directly towards him. Archive: Librum uses this magic to turn information into magical data. He is also connected a larger database of Archives, using his information to keep the Legion well informed, and a step ahead of their enemies. Although he can also use this magic to teach people spells or magics, he generally uses it exclusively for intelligence gathering. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Librum is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Librum was able to further develop this ability. As Librum's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Jupiter's creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Jupiter's creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Jupiter or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. Keen Intellect: Librum has a fabulous wealth of knowledge, gained from his usage of his Archive Magic, giving him knowledge of almost all things that have happened in the world. This knowledge allows him to formulate plans, tell what people are going to say or do next, and react accordingly to prevent any damage to his person. This makes him an expert tactician in the realm of Ragna. His strategic capabilities is only second to Ragna out all the members of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Master Swordsmanship: Librum is capable of strongly and accurately attacking opponent's pressure points with his sword. His swordsmanship skills allow him to keep up with even the strongest swordsmen without the usage of magic. He generally uses a fencing-based style in combat, focusing more on swift, one-handed jabs and slashes. Immense Speed: Librum can run faster than most people, making it so people can't keep up with his movements, and allow him the ability to attack from people's blind spots. He slash his sword so fast that it generates wind pressure, and react to movements of his opponents with his Telekinesis with only a second to react. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite showing a fighting style of little to no effort, Librum is still capable of advanced hand to hand combat. He can easily disarm an opponent coming at him with one fluid motion, and even flip Adze over his shoulder, despite the commander technically being ranked above him (although neither Mage was using their magic). Enhanced Durability: Librum can take heavy damage without flinching. Even when punched into a wall, he can get back up without any problems, barely even appearing as if he was phased. His body itself is very durable, and can be increased by the power of his Barrier Magic and Telekinesis. Immense Magic Power: Like all commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Librum has an immense amount of Magic Power, having trained extensively for four years, and having his Second Origin unlocked. When exerting a large amount of Magic Power, his aura is colored purple, and many runes float around his person. Equipment Black Steel Saber: Librum wields a saber in combat. It has a single-edged blade, and hand guard. Librum's sword is generally used for writing his runes, but Librum is just as capable at using it at close range. This sword is very durable, being made of Black Steel, and Librum can use it to cut through anything weaker than Adamantine with ease, as well as using it to damage normally intangible foes. He can even generate shockwaves with this sword that have all the same cutting properties. Trivia Librum's appearance is based off of X Drake from One Piece Librum is Latin for book. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Ecriture Magic User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Arc Of Embodiment User